your heart will always be mine
by FabinaPeddieArianaZendyaSelena
Summary: Nina and Fabian are dating and never break up. Rufus comes and takes them both.
1. Chapter:House of Retrun

My heart will always be yours

Nina Fabian and Amber were in Nina and Amber's room Fabina was kissing cuddling with each other. Just then Trudy called everyone down. Trudy said, "Everyone some new Students are coming." Doorbell rings Trudy gets it. Trudy said, "Everyone this is Yasmin." Yasmin said, "Hi I'm Yasmin." Nina said, "I'm Nina." Fabian said, "I'm Fabian" Patricia said, "I'm Patricia." Eddie said, "I'm Eddie." Jerome said, "I'm Jerome." Alfie said, "I'm Alfie." Amber said, "I'm Amber." Joy said, "I'm Joy." Mara said, "I'm Mara." Hannah Ashley Ally Edward and Ethan walk in. Ethan stares at Nina. Fabian said, "Back off she's my girl Ethan Zeno, "Ethan said, "My dad said that Nina doesn't have a boyfriend." Fabian said, "Well she does." Ethan said, "Who?" Nina said, "Fabian is my boyfriend." Fabian said, "Yes I am." Fabian Kisses Nina. Ethan said, "Whatever bye." Hannah said, "Hi Nina and Fabian I'm Hannah Allies." Fabina said, "Hi Hannah." Hannah said, "Ethan is Rufus's son." Fabina said, "What no wonder he was mean." Hannah said, "Yeah when I was in 2nd grade with him he so mean to everyone in the class." Fabian said, "Yeah was in that class too." Nina said, "Hannah I taught you lived California." Hannah said, "Yeah I did but then moved here." Fabian said, "Ninny!" Nina said, "What Fabe?" Fabian said, "Ninny come to my room." Nina said, "Ok Fabe." Just then two other girls walk in. Sasha said, "Where's Nina?" In Fabian and Eddie's room

Fabina is kissing and Peddie is kissing. Patricia Eddie Fabian and Nina here voices that didn't hear before they kissed so they out and, saw two new people. Sasha said, "Nina!" Chloe said, "Nina! Lexis said, "Nina!" They hug Nina. Nina said, "Who guys let go of me." Sasha said, "Sorry Nina we all missed you and there any chance you and Kyle are getting together?" Nina said, "No my boyfriend is Fabian." Sasha said, "Dump him now for Kyle." Nina said, "No!" Sasha said, "Why not?" Nina said, "Because I love Fabian more than ever and, Me and Kyle broke up and never got back together." Sasha said, "Well that means I can date him yay!" Nina said, "Sorry Fabian." Fabian said, "Ninny its ok." Fabian kisses Nina again.

**Hey its FabinaxxxAnubisxxxAlly chapter 2 coming soon hpoe you like this no mean reviews please. Thanks *Allison* **


	2. Chapter 2:House of walks

Fabian's pov

I woke up and ran up to Nina and Amber's room to find my Nina asleep in her bed. How cute is that? I give her a kiss on the lips. She is my Nina I will always love her. She wakes up and kisses back. Nina said, "Hey Fabian." I said, "Hey Nina." As I kissed her again we both headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She sat next to me and kisses me till everyone else wakes up. Amber comes in with Alfie. Then come Joy Ethan Hannah Ashley Yasmin Ally Edward Joy Mara Jerome Eddie Patricia Vanessa Ellie and Mick. A new girl comes in. She said, "Hi my name is Anna." Anna stares at me. Nina said, "Anna hes mine so back off." Anna goes sit down. Nina holds my hand. When breakfast is over we all go get dressed. Nina looks so cute in shorts. She comes down wearing flip-flops. I said, "Hey Nina wanna go for a walk?" Nina said, "Yeah lets go Fabian."

**Hey sorry its short the next will be longer hope like this one if don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. ~FabinaxxxAnubisxxxAllyxxx~**


	3. Chapter 3:House of Kissess

Nina's pov

Rufus takes me and Fabian. Rufus made my head hurt. So I was in the hospital because I passed out. I open my eyes and theres my Fabian sitting next to me. I kiss him, he kisses me back. Fabian wouldn't let anything hurt me. Ethan comes in with Rufus. Ethan said, "Nice dad know can you hit Fabian's head?" Rufus Said, "Yeah sure." Rufus hits Fabian's head. I said, "FABIAN!" Ethan comes to me and kisses me. A week later I feel better my Fabian is not out yet. I start to cry. Amber said, "Did Fabian brake up with you?" I sad, "No he is the hospital because Rufus hit him in the head." Amber said, "Oh What the heck?" Ethan said, "Hey babe." I said, "Ethan I am not your girlfriend I am Fabian's girlfriend." Ethan kisses me. I pull away from him. I go to the hospital. Nurse Delia said, "How may I help you?" I said, "Um I am here to see Fabian Rutter. My mom said, "Nina!" Nurse Delia said, "I'm sorry he checked out yesterday by someone named Rufus Zeno. I said, "I was checking him out I'm his girlfriend Nina Martin." Just than I got text from Fabian. He texted me, Oh my god Yay!

Fabian,

Nina help me!

Nina,

Fabian I'm coming where are you?

Fabian,

Nina I'm in Rufus's warehouse.

Nina,

Ok on my way bye I love you.

Fabian,

I love you too Nina3

I found a letter. That said

Dear Nina,

No need to help your boyfriend Fabian because I am your boyfriend babe. Fabian got hit the head badly so won't remember you anymore.

Your true love Ethan,

Ethan was wrong Fabian would remember me I'm his girlfriend.

I went the warehouse and there was my Fabian tied up. Fabian said, Hey Nina." "Patricia said, "Hi Nina." I said, "Hey Patricia."

The next one is grandparents/parents day!


	4. Chapter 4:House of Grandparents day 1

Patricia's pov

It's the day before the grandparents and parents arrive. I had found I was pregnant with Eddie's twin girl Samantha Sophia Miller and Cat Rosie Miller. Eddie kisses me. Just than Fabina comes in the room so does Amber and she takes a picture of me and, Eddie kissing and adds to her Peddie scrapbook.

The next day grandparents/Parents day

Fabian's pov

My mom said, "Hello you must me Nina Martin?" Yes she is Nina Martin." I told my mom. My mom said, "Nice to meet you Nina, Fabian after this me and your father are going vacation next week and want you to take of Sophia, Jacob, and Isabella and Mason your baby brother and sister please." "Ok." I said, as kissed Nina. "Fabes can talk to you for a moment?" My Nina said, as she kissed me back. "Yeah sure." I told her. Nina and I go to the hall. I said, "Nina what's the matter?" Nina said, "I'm pregnant." I said, "What's the baby?" Nina said, "A baby girl named Olivia Grace Rutter." We go back in and me Nina see are niece Emma walk in. Emma said, "Hey Aunt Nina and Uncle Fabian." We both said, "Hey Emmy." Emma hugged us. Carly said, "Hey sister." Nina said, "Hey Carls." I see Nina's mom Amy walk in with her brother Toby he's 1 years old now. He's so cute. Toby said, "Nina!" Nina said, "Hey Toby." Toby reaches for Nina. Toby said, "Hi Nina."

Part 2 to this coming soon bye!


	5. Chapter 5:Grandparents day 2

Nina's pov

No sign of gran yet. I said, "Fabian?" "Yeah what's up Nins?" Fabian said, as he hugged me. Just than someone you looked like gran came behind Fabian but it was not Gran. Fabian said, "Nina this my grandma Allie and my grandpa Robert." I said, "Hi nice to meet you I'm Nina Martin Fabian's girlfriend." Fabian's grandma said, "Hi Nina I'm Allie Rutter Fabian's grandma." Fabian's grandpa said, "Hi Nina I'm Robert Rutter Fabian's grandpa." Mrs. Rutter said, "Um Nina my name is Ava Rutter." Mr. Rutter said, "I'm Jayden Rutter." Fabian said, "Hey um sis come here." Fabian's sister said, " What you brat?" Fabian said, "I want you to meet my girlfriend Nina." Fabian's sister said, "Hi Nina I'm Emily Rutter and mom dad Fabian grandpa grandma little sisters and bros?" Everyone besides me said, "What Emily?" Emily said, "Meet my boyfriend Daniel Roberts." Daniel said, "Hi I'm Daniel Roberts." My sister Carly came over with her boyfriend Freddie Benson. My sister Abigail said, "Nina Carly meet my boyfriend Anthony Baileys." Anthony said, "Hi girls." Just than gran walks in with my little brother and sister. There names are Matthew and Madison. Madison said, "Nina!" I saw my 3 three old son Elijah Rutter with my son James Rutter. Than they're cousins walk in. There names are David Lewis, Benjamin Lewis, Christopher Lewis, Joseph Campbell, Jackson Campbell, Gabriel Campbell, Ryan Diamond, Mia Diamond, Samuel Diamond, John Clarke, CholA Clarke, Nathan Clarke, Dylan, Christian, Jonathan, Elizabeth and Caleb Shay.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6:Talent show day 1

Talent show!

Nina's pov

It was the day of Talent show. Fabian was up he was singing a song that he wrote me on his guitar. Fabian said, "This is for beautiful girlfriend Nina!" He is so sweet. Sasha said, "Aww he is dreamy." I said, "Hey he's my boyfriend not yours Sasha!" Sasha said, "Yeah whatever my turn bye Nina." Man she is so a mean friend. Jade said , "Nina don't listen to Sasha. Fabian said, "Yeah just kiss me Nins." Aw how sweet was he? He was very sweet I could kiss him but then he kissed me. I kissed Fabian back! Sasha said, "Your turn Chloe." Chloe said, "Yeah thanks bye bitches." I said, "Who?" Chloe pointed Fabian and me. Fabian said, "Don't call Nina that." Jade said, "Fabian Sasha and Chloe hate, Nina for breaking up with Kyle." I said, "Yeah Fabes." Chloe sang

Let me you say hey

hey hey

Alright now let me you say

hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy

Doesn't get the door

Even though I told him

Yesterday and the day

Before

I hate when a guy

Doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my

Money out and that looks

Bad

Where are the hopes,

Where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll

Finally see

That you're not not not

Gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you

Won't get rid of me never

Like it or not even

Though she's a lot

Like me

We're not the same

Chloe sings the rest and she's done with her song. I said, "Yay! My turn!" then Ms. Andrews said, "Our last act of the night is Joy mercer!" Fabian said, "No way!" Joy said, "Nina did not sign up." I said, "Yes I did!" Joy said, "No didn't bitch." Ms. Andrews said, "Um Joy I'm sorry Nina did sign up, you didn't my dear." Joy said, "No I did, this bitch did not sign up." Nina said, "Joy Daisy Mercer I did." (I don't know Joy's middle name so I took my friend's middle name Daisy)

**Bye guys hope liked this one and part 2 will be out soon sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. Bye guys hope you all have great day!** -A**llison**-


	7. Chapter 7:Talent show day 2

Joy's pov

Nina Marie Martin went up and didn't know what to sing, and then suddenly she sang Avril Lavigne song. Called I love you. What a bitch Avril Lavigne is.

**La la la la**

**La la**

**La la la**

**La **

**I love your Smile**

**I like your vibe **

**I like your style **

**But that's not**

**Why I love you**

**And I **

**I like the way**

**You're such a star**

**But that's not why**

**I love you, Hey**

**Do you feel?**

**Do you feel me?**

**Do you feel what**

**I feel too? **

**Do you need me?**

**Do you need me?**

**Do you need me?**

**You're so **

**Beautiful **

**But that's not**

**Why I love you**

**I'm not sure**

**You know**

**That the reason **

**I love you**

**Is you**

**Being you **

**Just you**

**Yeah, the reason**

**I love you **

**Is all that we've **

**Been through **

**And that's why **

**I love you**

**La la la la **

**La la**

**La la la la**

**La**

**I like the way**

**You misbehave **

**When we get **

**Wasted**

**But that's not **

**Why I love you**

**Nina sings the rest of the song. I hated it ugh Avril Lavigne! **

**Fabian's pov**

**My girlfriend Nina just sang I love you by Avril Lavigne and, it was for me Fabian! Nina said, "I love you Fabian!" I said, "I love you too Nina!" I kissed Nina. Nina Marie Martin is the best girlfriend ever! Just than came in my older sister Emily Ann Rutter. Emily said, "Hey Nina you were good now its my turn to sing my song swag it out by Zendaya. Emily sang swag it out by Zendaya. Emily said, "Was I good Nina?" Nina said, "Yeah better than me." Emily said, "Its ok you're way better Nina." Yeah Nina was better than Emily. I said, "Yeah Emily is right Nina you're better." I kissed her again, Joy ran through us and ran out of the school. Chloe said, "Why did do that front of Joy you bitches?" Joy was jealous of us maybe. Nina ignored Chloe and Sasha and followed me Emily and Jade out of school and, Me Nina and Jade went to Anubis house well, Emily went to My house witch was ten blocks from Anubis house. I said, "Bye Emily Ann Rutter."**

**Hey guys its Allison again tomorrow I will not be here, I am going to Six flags in Illinois so maybe Sunday bye –Allison- **


	8. Chapter 8:House of Family part 1

House of Scrapbooks

Nina's pov

Amber gave us our Fabina scrapbook. "Oh my god Amber!" I said, Amber loved Fabes and me together. "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Amber said, "Amber!" I said, "What?" Amber said, as she hugged me. "Stop with the Awing." I said, as I hugged her back. "Ok."Amber said, as she ran upstairs. Amber left the room so Fabian and I could have some alone time together. Just than Eddie comes in. "Eddie go I am kissing Nina." Said Fabian as he kissed me again. Eddie walked out. "Fabian?" I mumbled as I cried. "Nina are you ok?" Fabian asked me with worried look on his face. My little sister Jenny ran in and hugged me. "Hey Jenny." I said as hugged her back.

Fabian's pov

Nina's little sister Jenny ran in and hugged Nina. My sister Emily came in with a kid in hands. Hey Fabian this my daughter Mia." Emily said showing me Mia. "Hi Mia." I said as took her from Emily. Emily was 18. My 23-year-old sister Avery walked in with son and daughter Isaac and Jordan. All of sudden my 29 year old sister Ella walked in with her daughter and son Landon and Angel. My little sister Addison walk in and Addison hugs me. My 5-year-old sister and brother Carter and Aubrey walk in. "Nina!" I said grabbing her hand. "What?" Nina said taking my hand. Come meet the rest of my family." I said taking over to my family, Nina this my sister Ella she's 29 and these are her kids Landon and Angel. This Emily you know Emily she's 23 and these are her kids Isaac and Jordan. This is my little sister Addison she's 8. This is my little brother and Sister Carter and Aubrey they are 5. This my little sister Lily she's 3. This my little sister Natalie she's 2. This little baby is Riley my sister she's 9 mouths.


	9. Chapter 9:Talent show part 3

Talent show part 3

Hey sorry part 3 to the talent show.

"Up next is Emily Rutter!" Jason said going off the stage.

Im Gonna Im gonna

G-G-Gonna

Swag it out

(X5)

Don't watch me

Watch the TV

Im swaggin

When you see-e-e

Me

Im shining bright

You fall in Lo-o-o-ove

(In love)

I'm a rider

I ride like a Harley

Started up and

Start up the

Party

Livin it up

Swag it out my

Way

Nicki Minaj having Pink

Fridays (Sha-lala pops of Paper)

(NaNaNa don't trip on haterz)

Emily sings the rest of the song and is done. Mr. Winkler comes on stage. "Ellie Winters!" Mr. Winkler said as he went off stage. Ellie sang Come and get it. I was kissing Fabian and didn't care about Ellie Winters she was Joy's best friend. (Patricia was Joy's best friend but anymore, well she still is the show but in this story) Joy came over to Fabian and me. "Ellie look it's the bitch Nina Marie Martin." Joy said walking off. "Bye Nina." Ellie said following Joy out. Fabian got down one knee. "Nina Marie Martin will you marry me?" Fabian said pull out the ring box out of his pocket. "Yes!" I said surprised. Fabian was sweet and Joy could not take that away from me. Fabian kissed my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. (Ok the pregnancy was just a dream talk) Amber walks in. "What the fuck?" Amber said walking out of the room. Fabian and I walk out of the school. We go to his room. He kisses my neck down to my belly and up to my breasts, unclasped my bra and down my belly. Then he puts my bra back on and rolls on top of me. "Supper!" Said Trudy as she called all of us me and Fabian put your shirts back on. I am putting pink tank top on and my shorts already on me. I walk out with Fabian. I kiss Fabian. Fabian kisses me back. "Nina why are you wearing my tank top?" Amber said curious. "No it's mine Amber." I said tell her. After Dinner me and Fabian go to his room and continue kissing. "It's 10 O'clock you have 5 minutes princsley and I want to hear pin drop." Victor said dropping the pin on floor.


	10. Chapter 10:Halloween dance part 1

Halloween Dance part 1

Fabian's pov

Nina is a cheerleader. Fabian is Spiderman. Mara is Emma Frost from x-men. Ellie is Black Suited spider girl. Joy is Queen Ravenna. Chloe is Teen Titans Robin. Sasha is Alice from Alice in wonderland. Jade is Sailor Moon sailor Mercury. Hannah is black cat girl. Ashley is littles pet shop Rabbit. Anna is Elmo Child. Yasmin is Cookie Monster. Ally is Pink Minnie Mouse. Patricia is Snow white. Amber is Tinker bell. Alfie is Jack Sparrow. Jerome is the Joker. Edward is Punk teen. Ethan is Indiana Jonas and Eddie is Police Man. Nina was taking by her enemy Amelia Middies. "Fabian!" Nina said as she screamed my name. "No not my cheerleader!" I said as I yelled. I saw blue pom poms on the floor and picked them up. Amber ran up to me and Grabbed Nina's pom poms out of my hands.

Hey um part will be up soon bye!

-FabinaPeddieArianaSelenagirlxx-


	11. Chapter 11:Halloween dance part 2

Halloween dance part 2

Nina's pov

Amelia Middies just grabbed away from Fabian. "What the hell Nina?" Amelia said as she yelled at me. "What the hell what?" I said as was like what. "Why were with that ugly boy not with Mike?" Amelia said as thought I was with Mike. "Amelia Middies Fabian is not ugly. He's handsome and sweet." I told her about my boyfriend. "Well you son of a bitch can't date anymore." Amelia said as told me not date anymore. "Why?" I said wondering why. "Your Gran said so." Amelia said as she yelled in my ear. "No she's knows Fabian wouldn't hurt me unlike you." I said yelling at her. "Whatever Bitch." Amelia said as she yelled back. I run back to the school and run to my Fabian. "Nina!" Fabian Screamed as he hugged me. I hugged Fabian back. "Nina where the hell were you?" Amber said like she was worried about me. "Amelia Middies took me." I said running to find Olivia Grace Rutter and Skylar Alexis Rutter. I found Skylar!

Fabian's pov

Nina just found Skylar Alexis Rutter, our daughter who was 3 years old Oilvia just a baby so stayed home with her aunt Carly.

**Hey guys sorry its short next one will more longer. Next Amber gets pregnant what should her baby be a boy or girl? If it's a girl her name will be Serenity Nina Lewis, if it's a boy his name will be Juan Gabe Lewis. Mara is getting pregnant too hers will girl and boy named Kylie Amanda Campbell (Girl) Micah Danny Campbell. Everyone in the Anubis house will be pregnant. Joy is going to a girl named Aubree Lisle Clarke, Nina is having a girl named Scarlett Jackie Rutter, Ellie is having a girl named Stella Amy Zeno, Hannah is having a boy named Bryson Jackson Taylor. Patricia is having a girl named Katherine Lillie Miller. Sam and Cat were borned so they are 1 so is Olivia.**

**-Allison- **


	12. Chapter 12: The new kids names

Paige Wilson

Nicole Moore

Mila Taylor

Wesley Anderson

Destiny Thomas

Liliana Jackson

Camden White

Kaitlyn Harris

Natalia Martin (Nina's sister)

Sadie Thompson

Brantley Garcia

Charlie Martinez

Roman Robinson

Vanessa Clark

Mary Rodriguez

Rylan Lewis (Alfie's brother)

Mya Lee

Penelope Walker

Isabelle Hall

Alice Allen

Axel Young

Silas Hernandez

Jude King

Grant Wright

Gabrielle Lopez

Hadley Hill

Katelyn Scott

Angelina Green

Rachel Adams

Isabel Baker

Eleanor Gonzalez

Clara Nelson

Jessica Carter

Elena Mitchell

Aliyah Perez


	13. Chapter 13: The hospital

Nina's pov

Fabes and I were kissing Joy comes up and pulls us apart. Joy punches me. "You are a homeless bitch with no parents and an old lady that will die soon." She said punching me in stomach. "Nina!" I heard Fabian scream. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Shouted Amber. Trudy called 911.

Amber's pov

Joy just punched Nina in the stomach because Nina was kissing, Fabian. Fabian was crying. "Fabian it's ok." I said as told him claming him down. "NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled at me he was so mad at Joy. "Haha!" Said Bitchy Blonde. "It's not funny Bitchy Blonde!" I said as I told Bitchy Blonde. "Nice one Joy." Botchy Brunette said laughing evily at Nina. Alfie clamed me down because I was crying. Nina's older sister Paris walked in. "Where's Nina?" Paris asked me. "Hospital." I said with a:( sad look on my face.

Fabian's pov

I texted my sister Emily. (Fabian is bold Emily is italic)

**Fabian,**

**Em Nina is the hospital:'(**

_Emily,_

_Fabian Nina will be ok?_

**Fabian,**

**I don't know yet em:'(**

_Emily,_

_Wait what happened?_

**Fabian,**

**Joy came and punched her in the stomach:(**

_Emily,_

_That son of Bitch!_

**Fabian,**

**Sis gtg see ya later sis.**

_Emily,_

_Bye!_

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile heres chapter 13 so I hope you like it and the new kids will be in the next chapter I promise. –FabinaPeddieArianaJelenagirlxx-**


	14. Chapter 14: Ausment park time part 1

Hey sorry I Haven't uploaded in awhile I've been really busy. Patricia is pregnant with her with her baby girl Emma Elizabeth Miller. Nina is pregnant with her baby girl Tessa Alexia Rutter. Amber's pov

I'm so excited because we are in America and we are going to an amusement park called Six Flags Great America! When we got there I ran inside, but then I had to be checked. I got in and ran. "Let's go on superman." Nina said as we all ran to superman. "How many can we fit in a car?" I asked Nina. "Four in a car." Nina said as told me. "Ok how about Me, Nina, Amber, and Alfie go together, Patricia, Eddie, Joy, and Jerome. Fabian told everyone. "Ok I'm going with Paige, Nicole, and Mila. Mara said like she ok with it, but she was ok with it. Willow went with KT, Destiny, Lillie, and Kaitlyn.

**Sorry its short:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Prom part 1

The couples are Pesley (Paige and Wesley) Namden (Nicole and Camden) Bila (Mila and Brantley) Cestiny (Charlie and Destiny) Loman (Liliana and Roman) Kylan (Kaitlyn and Rylan) Nxel (Natalia and Axel) The rest are single besides Fabina Amflie Jeroy and Peddie.

Nina's pov

Today is prom I'm going with my Fabian! I'm so happy to go with my boyfriend Fabian Rutter. Amber was putting on my make up and my dress. My dress was pink with sparkles. My make up was really pretty alone with my hair. My hair was curled. Fabian came in. "Hey Nibs." He said coming in the room. "Hey Fabe." I said walking to him. We both headed out the door of Amber room and mine's. We got to the school and I kissed Fabian. KT looked Jealous of me kissing Fabian. "KARA TATIANA RUSH!" I said as I yelled. "NINA MARTIN!" KT said as she scream. "Quit you two. Shouted Mr. Sweet. "She started!" KT said as point at me. "Nina Martin you are expelled!" Mr. Sweet said as yelled at me. "NO NOT NINA!" Fabian yelled, as he said not me. "Fine KT Rush you are expelled!" Mr. Sweet said yelling at KT.

Theres a part 2 to this I will upload that soon but so you all you live in the Us The movie for House of Anubis is June 17 at 9:00 P.M. on Teenick. Nina is maybe not coming back:(


	16. Chapter 16:Prom part 2

Hey sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile I've been busy I mean with the House O f Anubis movie Touchstone Of Ra coming out on Monday for me, I've been crying lately because there was going to be No Fabina and Fabian is going to ask Mara to prom. NOOOOOOO NOT MABIAN! MABIAN NO NO! Sorry for the yelling I just hate Mabian and I love Fabina Peddie Amflie and Jeroy oh and Mickara. Fabian is dating Mara no way that can't happen.

Patricia's pov

We were at prom when Amber was tell us your prom King and Queen. "Your Prom King is… Fabian Rutter!" She said excitedly. "Amber who's my Prom Queen?" Fabian said questioning Amber. "Prom Queen is… Nina Martin!" Amber said as she clapped her hands together like she was happy. Oh yay Fabina won Prom King and Queen!

**I'm sorry its short I just can't handle this all right now writing this story and the movie coming out on Monday (For me because I live in the US) So I can't really handle all of this right now I'm sorry ok bye see ya all later. ~Allison~**


	17. Chapter 17:Aouthers Notes

**Hey its Allison I won't be here tomorrow Monday is the House Of Anubis for me I will really busy so I'm sorry after the movie witch is Tuesday so yeah bye see ya later. ~Allison~**


	18. Chapter 18:Prom part 3

The dresses for prom:

isabelles_prom_dress_outfit/set?id=84158931

penelopes_prom_dress_outfit/set?id=84158784

mayas_prom_dress_outfit/set?id=84158720

vanessas_prom_dress_outfit/set?id=84158639

sadies_prom_dress_outfit/set?id=84158483

natalias_prom_dress/set?id= kailyns_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= lilianas_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= destinys_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= milas_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= nicoles_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= paiges_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= jades_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= chloes_prom dress and outfit ambers_prom_dress/set?id= patricias_prom_outfit/set?id= ninas_prom_dress_outfit/set?id= joys_new_outfit/set?id=81198217

Hey Sorry I've been crying over Fabina and Mabian kissing.

Amber's pov

Fabina just won Prom King and Queen! Alfie kissed my cheek. "Alfie!" I said as I kissed him and Alfie kissed me back. I look on the stage and there is Fabina kissing. Fabina comes of stage with crowns on their heads. "AMBER!" Nina said as she came over to me with Fabian holding her hand. "Hey Fabina!" I said all happy that the won Prom King and Queen! "Hey Amber." Fabina said as they gave me a look.


	19. Chapter 19:Nina and Joy become friends

Hey sorry here is chapter 19

Jade's pov

Chloe slapped Nina in the face. "HOW DEAR YOU SLAP MY GIRLFRIEND!' Fabian screamed. "SHUNT UP SON OF BITCH!" Shouted Chloe as she slapped Fabian. "CHLOE YOU SON OF BITCH SHUNT UP!" I screamed at Chloe. "DAD!" Yelled Eddie trying to get his dad. "MAKE ME JADE!" Chloe screamed at me. "What is going on here?" Mr. Sweet asked us all. "Chloe slapped me!" Nina said clam. "Chloe Presley you are expelled from this school." Mr. Sweet said pointing out of the school. Chloe left yay! "What if I slap you Nina?" Joy said asking Nina. "Joy can we just be friends?" Nina asked Joy. "Ok fine I'm sorry for being mean to you." Joy said meaning she is sorry. Nina hugs Joy. "Oh yay! Nina and Joy are friends!" I said happy for Nina and Joy. "Lets go home now!" Shouted Amber all excited.

At Anubis House

Joy's pov

Nina and I just became friends, Chloe left the school forever and Sasha and I are no longer best friends. Patricia and I became best friends again. "Hey Jerome!" I said kissing him. "Hi Joy." Jerome said kissing me back.


	20. Chapter 20:Fabian is not there part 1

Nina's pov

Fabian was not here because his is on vacation I miss him I wanted to go with him but his Aunt Hannah hates me. I was crying I never came out of mine Amber and Willow's room, Willow came in. "Nina time for dinner." Willow said grabbing me. Joy came in with curly hair and came to me. "It will be ok after dinner do wanna come on mine and Jerome's date later?" Joy said asking me. "No thank you Joy." I said to Joy. After dinner I went to my room. I went to text Fabian.

**Fabian: Hey Nibs:)**

_Nina: Hey Fabes:)_

Fabian: I miss you:( Nina: I miss you more:'(

**Fabian: Nina don't cry.**

Nina: I love you3

**Fabian: I love you too3**

Nina: Fabes when are you coming back?

**Fabian: My aunt never say seen I was 3 so I don't know Nibs. **

_Nina: I need to you come back._

**Fabian: Babe as much as I can I get im all the away in New York Brooklyn.**

_Nina: Fabes it hurts._

_**Fabian: Babe I know it does but I g2g I love you.**_

_Nina: I love you too._

**Hey sorry I haven't been uploading lately im so sorry I was busy with my youtube stories.**


	21. Chapter 21:Fabian is gone part 2

Willow's pov

I felt bad for Nina she was crying because she missed Fabian. Alfie comes in.

"Alfie!" I said kissing his cheek. "Hey Willow." Alfie said hugging me. "Hi." A girl said walking in. "Who are you?" I said questioning her. "I'm Kylie Gries I'm from California."

Name: Kylie Gries

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Personality: Loves Animals and loves pony riding

Celebrity crush: Taylor Launter

Sister: Aaryn Gries who is 22 years old

Ok now back to Willow's pov

Kylie Gries reminds me of Aaryn Gries on big brother. She looks just like Aaryn the blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hi Kylie is there any chance your related to Aaryn Gries?" I said asking Kylie. "Yes she is my older sister." Kylie said telling me she related to Aaryn. Oh my god She related to Aaryn. I need to tell everybody this. Go downstairs and into the common room. "Hey everybody have some news!" I said walking in the room. "What?" Everybody said wondering what the news was. "Kylie is Aaryn's sister." I said telling them. "Oh my god!" Everybody said shocked at the news. "Yep I said." I said. "We have a new student named Kylie Gries she will be replacing Fabian because Fabian is not coming back till next year and, Nina I'm sorry okay dear I will let you share a room with Eddie and you can sleep on Fabian's bed while Kylie is in your bed." Trudy said. "No I'll just grab my locket we gave me I put a picture of him in there, But nobody is sleep on my Faby's bed but Patricia Amber Alfie and Eddie oh and Joy." Nina said, looking at Kylie.


End file.
